Audio and video techniques relating to the auditory and visual senses have been fully developed and applied in the past decades. In recent years, the industrial community begins to turn to other sensory channels. The developing of force feedback and vibration techniques regarding the tactile sense begins, and the tactile feedback technique is gradually applied in consumer electronics, home appliances and industry. From the vibration prompting in early pagers to touch-control techniques in recent mobile telephones and wearable devices, tactile sense based techniques have become an important part of human-computer interaction techniques.
The component in a tactile feedback system that generates vibration is the actuator (commonly known as motor). The vibration of the actuator is transmitted to the device where it is located, and then conducted to the body and skin of the user, to generate the vibration tactile. Most existing techniques directly use physical actuators in the developing and debugging of driving and controlling algorithms. The methods of the prior art not only have low efficiency, but also have the risk of loss or even damage of the performance of the actuator. In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.